The Dragons Guild
by Dragoliched
Summary: Mine and my friends rp adventures in D&D. Warning: Very violent and morbid. We did this to relieve stress and pent up aggression.
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

I'm shaken awake by my dad wearing his father's old guard armor with an elven sword attached to his back. He's not wearing any gloves so his claws are out and ready for a fight. He is one of the few remaining Lycans in this world. He resembles a humanoid black wolf, but has dark gray paws. His eyes are a blazing green.

I shared his eyes, but my fur was more of a golden color like my mom's. The tip of my tail was black, and my muzzle was dark grey. I shook the dirt out of my fur from sleeping on the ground and asked, "What's wrong? Did we oversleep?" I then took a closer look at my dad and saw some blood on his fur.

"No! The Cardinal Corps is attacking! We have to get out of here. Your mom is already at the boat, so we need to move quickly." He then handed me a wrapped parcel and a small dagger before continuing. "Here is a dagger to protect you if we get separated, and don't lose that parcel, it's an important family heirloom. I also put some supplies and money in your bag. Now let's go!" He then took off out the door drawing his sword. I grabbed my bag and put the parcel inside.

I then followed my dad out into the streets and saw a lethal battle taking place between The Cardinal Corps and The Hellfire Squad. I saw my dad fighting two spearmen and rushed to help him. Before I reached him though, someone swung at me with a mace. I ducked and jumped back ready to strike back. My opponent was one of the macemen that usually fight on the front lines of The Cardinal Corps, so I realized that the battle had recently started. I lunged at him aiming for his unarmored gut. He swung at my head hoping to hit me first, but I weaved to the right dodging the blow. As I slashed open his gut, some soldiers from The Hellfire Squad came to back the fighting platoon. One of them launched a fireball beyond the frontline group and took out some of the enemy behind them. My dad then ran up to me bloody from his own fight.

One of the new guards then yelled, "Both of you get to the boats! We don't want anyone that isn't in The Hellfire Squad helping us during this fight! It's to dangerous!" He lifted up a bow and shot one of the enemies that broke through the lines.

My dad nodded before dragging me off towards the boats. The rest of the city was in as much chaos as the slums. There were guards and citizens fighting soldiers on the streets and in the buildings. As we ran right next to a soldier fighting a guard, I stole the soldier's supply pouch and dashed even faster to not get slashed. When we ran into the shipyard, we quickly dodged multiple blows. The only way to describe the shipyard was as one of the nine hells. There were corpses lying everywhere, and the wounded were still fighting even with the seemingly endless waves of enemy soldiers. My dad quickly killed two soldiers before yelling, "Son, get to the boat! Tell your mother that I love her, and I hope you two can find someplace safe from all this war. Now go!"

I knew why he was saying this, but I couldn't argue with him. I ran towards the boats with tears in my eyes. When I arrived at the boats, the guards didn't ask any questions. They just rushed me onto a boat with a lot of other refugees and told it to set sail as some enemy soldiers poured into the dock. My last sight of the city was my dad leading some guards back towards our house. As the city vanished in the distance, I turned and began searching for my mother. I started asking people that had been at the dock before me if they saw my mother, but no one gave clear answers. Finally I asked the captain, "Have you seen a Lycan with golden fur and shimmering blue eyes? I need to find her."

The captain looked at me and said, "Yeah, I saw her. She was put on the ships that left just before ours. I'm sure you'll find her when we dock at the city, but that won't be for a couple of weeks. Now go sit with the rest of the refugees, and watch out for thieves."

I nodded and said, "Thanks." Then I went and found a place to sleep when night came. I checked my bag and saw ten silver pieces, two loafs of bread, a lock picking kit, a sleeping mat, a water pouch, the parcel my dad gave me, and three torches. In the supply poach I find another water pouch, one leg of boar meat, some gloves that had a green glow to them, and an iron dagger like the one I already had. I put on the gloves and sorted the items into the two bags. I put the supply pouch on my belt, and put the bag on the ground as a pillow. It was going to be a long couple of weeks, and all I could do was think about what had become of my father. That night, I cried myself to sleep thinking of my family.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

I feel a hard kick in my side as I groan. I open my eyes to see a grotesque face in mine. "Get up! It time for Greenskin to prove self," Shouted the person as he kicked me again. I moaned while getting up so that no one realized the kick hurt me. I took another look at my attacker and saw him more clearly. He was an Orc like me, but he had blue skin. His eyes glowed a fiery yellow, and his hair was as white as snow. He wore armor that was made from cave bear fur and dyed light green to match the clans color. He held a crude axe that had been made from mammoth bone and pine wood.

Most members of the clan looked like him, but my family had been their slaves until my father earned our freedom. I looked almost exactly like my father. I had the same dark green skin, sleek black hair, and deadly red eyes. My tusks and teeth were a little bigger than his though. I had the same armor as the Orc that woke me. Now it was my turn to prove myself to the clan. I grabbed my greatsword that had a mammoth bone hilt and a froststone blade. "So what's the first mission I'm helping with?" I asked as we leave our barracks.

The Orc turned towards me and said, "Brougha not know. Head chieftain think only Greenskin and Firethrower smart enough to understand. Brougha think Greenskin to weak to succeed." I look down and shake my head. Most of the Orcs in my arm were berserkers with no intelligence, so I became the second in command with a mage being the leader of the group. The mage wore some robes made from pine wolf fur.

As we approached the mage he turned to us and called, "Hurry up Vrutha and Brougha!" He then turned back towards the head chieftain and continued talking to him. As we approached I noticed that we had my friends arm with us.

"So what's the mission Sinsbog?" I ask once the head chieftain walks away. My friend comes to stand next to me and sheaths his warhammer.

Sinsbog orders for both groups to move out and then turns towards me. "Some new nobleman has financed a small crusade into our lands. Our job is to take out his forward base camp and free any Orc prisoners we find there. Brougha and the other berserkers would just kill them, so they will get the job of fighting the soldiers. Orgha, you are in charge of making sure they only fight soldiers. Are you both ready?" Me and my friend both nod and continue to march forward.

As we stop outside the base, Sinsbog casts scry on one of our scouts that got caught on purpose. Once he was done casting the spell he said, "I have a lock on the prisoners. Vrutha and Ragash will help me free them. Orgha, you take everyone else and kill all of the soldiers."

After he finished, everyone nodded and went to go do their part. I followed close behind Sinsbog and Ragash. As we reach the back of the camp I hear the fighting start. Sinsbog stepped up to the stone walls and used stone shape. Instantaneously a doorway was made in the side of the wall. I jumped through, drawing my sword as I scanned for any enemies. Ragash came through next drawing her bow. Finally comes Sinsbog who walks up to a wooden structure and says, "Break through this wall Vrutha. This entire building is one big cage."

I follow his instructions and use cross slash on the wall. As the wall falls to pieces from my slashes an enemy knight rounds the corner shouting, "Prisoners are not allowed to escape! Surrender now or prepare to die!"

Ragash aimed her bow and shot the knight in the chest before Sinsbog cast arcane shot, blasting a hole through his face. Some Orcs started coming through the hole in the prison, and as soon as they saw the hole in the wall called to the rest of the prisoners. Every prisoner ran out of the gate, except the scout that had been caught. He grabbed the knight's weapon and said, "Let's join the fight. I want some revenge on these soldiers for what they did to their prisoners."

All four of us rushed to join the fight only to see that the fight was over. All of the enemy soldiers have been cut down and our men are cheering. As we walk up to the crowd, I spot Orgha. When I reach him, I ask, "Did the fight really go this well?"

He turned towards me and said, "Yes. Brougha actually proved useful, for a stupid berserker that is. He saved my life in the fight." We then heard Sinsbog scream, and turn around only to see him collapse to the ground in a pool of blood.

Brougha stood over him smirking, and he looked to us before saying, "Time for new head chieftain in clan. Greenskin and Hammerorc loyal to current head chieftain. All allies of current head chieftain die now." Him and his friends then charge at me and Orgha with their axes raised. Ragash intercepts one of them, while two Orcs from Orgha's arm protect us also. I slash at Brougha with all my rage, and our weapons clash.

As we continue to swing our weapons at each other, I ask, "Why are you fighting us, and what do you mean by a new head chieftain?" I then try to stab him, but miss after dodging one of his attacks.

"Oracle said Brougha die when watching head chieftain lead army to glory. Current head chieftain only defend. Time for new head chieftain." Brougha exclaimed before using rage and doing a power swing to knock my weapon away. "How Oracle say Greenskin die?"

I look straight into his eyes and say, "The oracle said I would die saving my best friend and loyal ally from an assassination attempt, so I know that I won't die for nothing today." With that I tackle Brougha and try to grab his axe, but I get kicked in the head by one of his allies.

When I look back up at the orc the kicked me, I see him raising his axe to crush my skull. Before he can swing it though, his head is hacked off by Brougha. Brougha turns towards me while grunting, "Greenskin Brougha's kill. Only Brougha allowed to kill Greenskin." He then repeats his dead allies actions and prepares to swing at me.

He grins as he begins to swing his axe, but stops halfways as my sword appears through his chest. I look behind him to see who stabbed him, and notice that Sinsbog is holding the sword. Sinsbog looks at me and says, "You must run and gather allies to take control of our tribe. They will have lost the attack against them today, so our friends here will have to join one of the other tribes and stay safe until you can return. I will hold Brougha here until you return as the head chieftain." With that said, Sinsbog cast frozen prison encasing both himself and the stunned Brougha in ice.

I turn around instantly to not only avoid the depressing scene, but to see the outcome of the fight. Some fighting is still going on, but Brougha's group has lost. I run up to Orgha and quickly say, "We have to head to one of the other tribes. We will need their help to regain control of the tribe."

Orgha calmly looks at me and says in a quiet voice, "We can't do that without more allies. Our tribe is to strong and has enough slaves to defend itself from other tribes. We each can go to a different tribe and warn them of the change in leadership, but we cannot regain control of the tribe without outside help."

"Orgha's right. We will need the help of another race, and since you are the only non frost orc here, it should be you." Ragash says as she reaches us.

I nod and say, "Let's make an oath than. Once I return, we will all march on the tribe together and bring it honor." Once I finish, I pick up one of the humans greatswords and put in the middle of us. Orgha and Ragash nod in agreement and put their weapons in the middle also. We then look at the Orcs that helped us fight Brougha's group and motion for them to join us. When everyones weapon is in the middle we make the oath and head in our own directions. As I march forward, I can't help but think of the fate of my father.


	3. Prologue 3

**Prologue 3**

'Darn it. Why did I have to go showing off to that group. Now I'm off to jail and will never be an adventurer,' I think to myself as I look outside my cage to the people escorting me. They're all town guards that arrested me for necromancy. It wasn't illegal to practice necromancy, but it was illegal to raise dead heroes. I only wanted to be on an adventure with a group of heroes, so I entered an adventurer's tavern and raised the first corpse that I saw. A lot of groups tried to invite me, but one of the guards said that the corpse had once been a hero. Now here I was heading to the capital to have a trial.

"Stop being gloomy. You brought me to life to help you, right?" asked a skull in the corner of the cage. I turned to face him and sighed.

In a depressed voice I answered, "No. The guard said that I will probably only get a month in jail since I didn't know the person was a hero, but I still need someone to talk to. Besides a skull wouldn't be much help in this situation."

"I can be a lot of help. While I'm distracting them by being a talking skull, you can run for it," the skull said.

Almost immediately after he said that though, a flash of light appeared behind me and one of the guards screamed. I quickly look behind me and see a Kobold attacking the guards. She quickly deals with the guard closest to her with a hammer, and casts smite on the guard charging her. Soon another Kobold appeared from the side of the cart. He looked at me and asked, "Do you want to be a chaotic evil adventurer with us? We have a good retirement plan."

The female Kobold walked up to the cage next and smashed the lock. "Even if you don't, you're free to go. We're heading to Duqam Landing," she stated.

The skull answered for me saying, "We will need to discuss it, but we will meet you in Duqam Landing to give you our answer."

The Kobolds look dumbstruck at the skull and I quickly say, "He is my travelling companion and soon to be weapon once I retrieve my staff. Like he said, we will meet you in Duqam Landing." The Kobolds nod before continuing on their ways.

"What do you mean travelling companion? I'm your minion last I checked," complained the skull. I grab him and leave the cage.

After I retrieve my staff from the chest they put it in I put the skull on it. "Now your my staff, and I never called you my minion. You just assumed that that's why I created you. Now lets head to Duqam Landing. Its about time I became an adventurer," I tell him before walking in the direction of the town.

"Tarka, are you sure you want a necromancer on our team? We will have to kill someone for him to be of use, so I think we should have let him go to jail," the male Kobold asks once him and I are far from the necromancer.

I look at him and say, "Yes. A necromancer will be great help once our group becomes stronger and he can create multiple undead. Now what class do you want in the group, Kib?"

"I want a thief. That ways we can get as much treasure as we want from dungeons. A berserker would be a good too. They could soak up some of the damage," Kib said giving it some thought. He made some sense, but I knew that we wouldn't find a berserker in Duqam Landing.

"I will find a thief, but we won't find a berserker for a while. Now, once we get to Duqam Landing stay close. There is a large slaver group that controls half the city. I don't want either of us to get captured by them," I say as the city comes into sight. Kib looks at me and nods. As I smile at him, he makes a dash for the city. I chase after him and we reach the city in no time.

Once we are in the city Kib heads straight for a group of people cheering. I instinctively follow him to see what the commotion is about. When I push my ways thru the crowd, I see that a fight is taking place between an Orc and a species that I had never seen before. The second one looked like a humanoid wolf with golden fur, a dark grey muzzle, green eyes and had black fur on the tip of his tail.

The Orc had green skin, black hair, and red eyes. Both of them had weapons that were sheathed and seemed to wear light armor. Kib turned to me and said, "The wolfman won this fight. He's smarter about one on one fights."

Almost as soon as Kib said this the wolfman knocked down the Orc and said, "I'm the leader, okay. We are going to form a mercenary group and work for people of my alignment. Do you get me?"

The Orc got up and said, "I get you Jaron, but there aren't many chaotic evil adventurers on this continent. You're lucky that I was even chaotic neutral."

"You're right Vrutha, but that doesn't mean that I can group with anyone. They need to either be evil or chaotic. Now lets get to a tavern and find some followers," Dracone said.

"Come on Kib. If we join their group, we might be able to recruit a group of our own. Plus the orc had a point," I said as I started to follow them. Kib followed behind behind me.


End file.
